Field
The present disclosure relates to a calculation device and a calculation method for deriving solutions of a system of linear equations and a program that is applied to the same, in particular, relates to a calculation device and a calculation method for deriving solutions of a system of linear equations, which perform parallel processing by a plurality of arithmetic units, and a program that is applied to the same.
Background Art
In recent years, a device to which a technique of what-is-called industrial mathematics is applied, such as a simulation device using a finite element method, for example, has been increasingly required to solve a large-scale system of linear equations using a computer.
Methods for solving the large-scale system of linear equations are classified into a direct method and an iterative method broadly.
The direct method is a method in which unknowns of a system of linear equations are calculated one by one and includes a method using what-is-called LU factorization as a representative. On the other hand, the iterative method is a method in which a provisional solution vector is caused to approximate to true solutions using recurrence formulae. The direct method can reach solutions reliably with determined computation steps whereas, in the iterative method, a computation amount required to reach solutions cannot be predicted.